


Conversion Day

by PJ1228



Series: Conversion Day Stories [1]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Conversion Day, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-24
Updated: 2003-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Lacroix's Conversion Day on August 24</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacroix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lacroix).



> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB.  
> I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> I wrote this story on behalf of Lacroix's Conversion Day, August 24th.

**Conversion Day**  
by PJ  
August 2003

 

Lacroix sat alone in his parlour. It was this day again. The 24th of August meant another year had been added to his vampiric existence. Another year he had to endure without the company of his son.

He didn't care much for birthdays or other mortal holidays. Most of his acquaintances didn't even know the exact date on which they were brought across. Or it was hard to retrace due to several modifications that had been made to the calendar throughout the ages.

Not so in his case. No, he had to be brought across on a day that was mentioned in every history book. The TV programs were crowded with special reports on the latest excavations whenever the anniversary occurred and exhibitions moved from city to city. In other words, the date was hard to ignore.

Unless it was ignored on purpose. And he did not like being ignored. He appreciated it when his children acknowledged the date. In the morning he had received a bottle with a very fine vintage from Janette. As usual.

From his son he had received nothing - as usual. No call, not even a card. His son was probably too busy chasing the criminals of the city. He remembered a time when Nicholas had surprised him with a variety of special gifts. But that was all in the past.

He cast a look to the antique clock on the mantle. Three hours until midnight. He refilled his glass from Janette's bottle. The tiny flicker of hope he had allowed himself was beginning to extinguish with every minute that marked the passing of the day. He had thought this year would be different. Had he not made allowances to his son that were rather unusual for him? He had stopped interfering with his so called work and he had even supported him on one case or another. Every time he thought he had done the right thing, Nicholas shoved it right back into his face. It was the silence he couldn't endure any longer. Earlier, there had been open confrontations between them, often resulting in fights. But now there was nothing but silence. Nicholas only came to him when he needed someone to blame.

He tried to ignore the striking sounds of the clock: 11:00 p.m. One hour remained of what he had come to term his Conversion Day. It was in vain to wait any longer. His son wouldn't come. He might as well head to the radio station and let his frustration loose upon the good people of Toronto. Yet he remained where he was, enduring another torturous hour. He refilled his glass again.

For the first time in almost 2000 years he was at a loss. He didn't know what else he could do to win his son back. A wave of desperation surged through him. He risked another glance towards the clock: 11:45.

Suddenly he became aware of a presence. He looked up and didn't believe his eyes. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his approach.

"I brought you a present," Nicholas said.

Still not sure if he was real or a vision conjured up by wistful thinking, Lacroix rose from his chair and moved towards his son. "What is it?" he asked curious for he noticed neither package nor bottle in Nicholas' hands.

"Me," Nicholas replied smiling.

The clock on the mantle stroke midnight as their lips met in a lingering kiss.

FIN


End file.
